


The Summer House

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy, happy AU in which Kara is a little less scarred, Laura is a cancer and Adar free Secretary of Education and she has a really nice summer home. With a really well stocked toy box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kara and the Summer House

Kara turned the key and wrenched off her helmet to get her first good look at Laura’s summer house. Like all of them in this neighborhood it was huge, modern, and clearly expensive. She pulled her standard issue duffle off the back of the motorcycle and headed for the door, half sure some neighbor was gonna call the cops about the dirty biker vagrant lurking about the Secretary’s mansion. 

That thought was forgotten when the door flew open just as she was about to ring the bell. There stood the Secretary herself, a huge smile on her face, leaning suggestively against the door frame. Kara’s eyes went wide as she realized Laura wore nothing under her diaphanous scarlet pants. It was the same story on top; she could clearly see Laura’s pert nipples straining the fabric covering her luscious breasts. 

“Frak me,” Kara breathed. 

“Oh, I plan to. Many, many times,” Laura promised huskily as she pulled her inside. Kara gasped again at the view those wonderful pants, obviously a gift from the Gods themselves, gave of Laura’s ass as she walked quickly through the house. 

“Drop your stuff anywhere, we’re out here,” she called as she went through a sliding door. Kara could see the beach and the ocean just beyond what looked like a large patio. She looked around, taking in the elegant furnishings that mirrored the style of Laura’s condo on Caprica. 

“Kara, me and the beer are out here,” Laura called playfully from somewhere outside. Chuckling, Kara tossed her bag on the floor and followed the sound of her lover’s voice. 

She stepped outside and stifled the urge to gasp again. The view of the ocean was incredible and the patio was like nothing she’d ever seen. She noticed a bar, what looked like a small kitchen, and a hot tub and several small, mysterious cabinets by the chairs. She failed to notice anything else when she realized Laura was now completely naked and sprawled on one of them. 

“Alright, where’s the beer?” 

Laura giggled. 

“Over here,” she said, her hand going to the bottle between her legs. Kara picked up on the game quickly and knelt down to kiss one nipple and then the other before taking the stem of the bottle and twisting it a few times between Laura’s folds. The older woman jumped and then groaned when Kara finally moved the friction away. 

“Getting my beer all hot, not a very nice way to greet a guest,” she said with a smirk. 

Laura hummed. 

“Take your clothes off. Let’s lie in the sun for a bit and we’ll see what gets hot,” she said, taking a sip of some girly drink in a champagne flute and licking her lips suggestively. 

Kara wanted to protest -- there was nothing she hated more than just lying in the sun, doing nothing -- but she figured, judging by Laura’s mood, they wouldn’t be doing nothing for long. 

She’d been lying on her stomach, counting the lines in the wood on the deck, for what felt like forever when she felt something drip on her back. She cracked an eye open and looked up to see Laura wielding a bottle of something. 

“Coconut oil,” she explained before pouring more of the oil and starting to rub it in in slow, deliberate circles. Kara felt the wetness begin to pool between her legs the moment Laura ran her long fingernail down the length of her spine and stop just above her ass. She groaned loudly as that finger found her asshole and began to toy lazily. Her fingers dipped lower, still moving slowly and softly, and Kara’s abdomen was burning by the time Laura eased her onto her back and moved up to kiss her deeply. 

“Uh, Laura,” Kara gasped, pulling away a bit, “not that I want to stop but shouldn’t we go somewhere a bit more private? What if someone sees us?”

Laura giggled and nipped at Kara’s ear. “One of the privileges of living somewhere so exclusive is an unspoken code of silence. Trust me, a whole lot kinkier things go on on these patios than the Secretary of Education frakking her young girlfriend’s brains out,” she said as her hand found Kara’s clit and tipped it ever so lightly. 

Kara ground her hips, trying desperately to get the finger where she needed it, but Laura knew exactly how to bring her to the edge without letting her fall over and she held her there, on the brink, for several agonizing minutes before Kara finally couldn’t take it any longer. 

“Please, Laura, please,” she begged, reaching a hand down in desperation. Laura’s swatted it away and removed her fingers as well with a final, gentle brush to Kara’s clit. 

Kara whimpered and looked down to protest only to see Laura holding up a marble, penis shaped object she’d never seen before. The smooth, shiny toy sparkled in the sunlight as Laura wet it with her mouth. 

“I believe I promised to frak your brains out,” she said with a devilish smile. She inserted it ever so slowly, inch by inch, and Kara started grunting, making feral noises of delight. The marble was slightly warm from the sun and deliciously hard and she was frakking it with abandon before Laura could even get it all in. 

Laura let her buck for a few moments, enjoying the wild, incoherent noises coming from her Viper pilot’s throat, before finally plunging her mouth in Kara’s fold and sucking, hard, on her clit. 

The younger woman came with an uncharacteristic high scream. She arched her back before falling back down to writhe through the aftershocks, grabbing the cushion desperately. When she finally stilled Laura pulled the marble thing out slowly, causing one final, surprising spasm. 

“Oh, frak,” Kara gasped, still trying to get her bearings. Laura had moved to her head and was dropping gentle kisses on her cheeks. 

“Laura, what the frak was that thing?” 

“Ah, did you like it? You know my toy cabinets at home?”

Kara nodded, her mind immediately going to the mahogany shelves lined with more toys than she’d ever seen, many with shapes and uses she could barely even imagine. 

“I’ve got two entirely different ones here,” she whispered in Kara’s ear.

Kara’s eyes went wide. This was going to be the best three day leave ever.


	2. Laura and the Summer House

Laura untangled herself carefully from Kara’s arms and stood to pull a table with an umbrella over far enough to cover the sleeping pilot. 

She resisted the urge to lean down and kiss the young woman awake. She knew Kara hated getting up early when she was on leave but she’d done it so she could make early shuttle to Caprica and then the four hour ride out to the island to get here by mid-afternoon. 

Instead Laura pulled on her pants, looked at the top before deciding to leave it laying on the deck, and padded over to the bar to make herself another drink. Her cunt ached with every step and she could feel her wetness sticking to the flimsy fabric between her legs. Watching her Kara, her strong, tough warrior, come apart got her wetter than any lover had in all her years. 

Deciding she needed a distraction, she moved behind the bar and filled a bucket up with ice. In it she placed the rest of the champagne alongside two of Kara’s beers before picking up her drink in her other hand and walking over to the makeshift cabana, which was really just a large, soft floor mattress with covered by yards of flowing, white material expertly folded by an ingenious exterior decorator. 

The bucket was soon joined on the table by a plate of fruit and cheese and, incongruously, two different types of lube. Laura opened the outside toy chest and inspected the contents. She’d already decided it was going to be Kara’s choice and she tortured herself for a bit by imagining each object in Kara’s capable hands bringing her to a screaming climax. 

Finally she was so wet she could smell her arousal and she worried she might actually come without being touched at all. She woke Kara by straddling her torso and leaning over to kiss her hungrily. The younger woman woke slowly, groaning into her mouth, and returning the kiss. She opened her eyes and moved her hands to Laura’s ribs to pull her away slightly. 

“You let me fall asleep? I’m sorry,” she said sheepishly.

Laura hummed softly. 

“You needed it,” she said with a loving smile. “But,” she paused to rub herself against Kara’s stomach, sure the girl could feel her wetness through her pants, “I’m getting a little desperate here.”

Kara grinned mischieviously and maneuvered her hand to stroke between Laura’s legs. She gasped and pulled away quickly. 

“Kara, you can’t tease me right now” she said warningly before pouting slightly, playfully. “I want you so bad it hurts.” 

Kara laughed and moved quickly to flip Laura onto her back, drawing a peal of giggles from her lover. Just as deftly she had Laura cradled in her arms and was standing, looking around dramatically as if in a combat situation. 

“Well, ma’m, sounds like an emergency. Where should I frak your brains out?” 

Her last words were a low growl in Laura’s ear and she shuddered before indicating the little cabana. She felt herself getting even more aroused, if possible, as Kara carried her like she weighed nothing at all. She sighed happily as Kara lay her gently on the pillows and leered over her. 

“How would you like it, miss?” Kara wasted no time waiting for an answer before she was hungrily stripping off Laura’s pants. She kissed the soft skin of her inner thighs and nuzzled her mound teasingly. 

“Oh gods, Kara,” Laura moaned, pushing her blonde head away insistently. “Over there,” she pointed at the open cabinet and Kara’s eyes went wide. “However you’d like to take me,” Laura added. 

Kara leapt up and moved to stand in front of her choices. She glanced back at her lover and giggled. She’d learned in her six months with Laura that first impressions were bullshit. The prim and proper school teacher turned prim and proper politician was the last person she’d ever expected to have three whips, each made of a different material, a collection of glass dildoes in different shapes and sizes, and a vibrator collection that would make an earthquake jealous. She scanned past those items until her eyes landed on the shelf reserved for strap-ons and their accoutrements. 

She glanced back and saw the lube on the table and Laura’s hopeful expression. Kara knew when Laura was like this, horny as hell for lack of a better descriptor, she liked to be frakked hard and fast and with something big. She grabbed the red leather harness and her hand hovered over the two largest sizes of cocks before settling on the biggest. As an afterthought she grabbed one of the butt plugs off the top shelf. 

Laura groaned in anticipation when she saw what Kara had chosen, exactly what she’d been hoping for, and she rubbed her ass against the sheets as she watched Kara expertly fasten the harness around her waist and hips. 

“Oh, Gods, Kara, you look so frakking sexy with that thing between your legs,” she panted, now rubbing her nipples in anticipation. Kara simply smiled, grabbed a pillow to put under Laura’s ass, and took the lube from the table. 

Slowly, seductively she prepared the plug. Laura thrust her hips in the air, giving Kara access, and she hissed when the object was thrust in all at once.   
“Oh, Gods, yes,” she muttered, pushing at it eagerly. Kara watched her enjoy the sensation as she lubed up the strap-on and positioned herself between Laura’s legs. 

“Ready?”

Please, Kara,” was Laura’s breathless reply. She made a noise that came from deep in her throat as Kara pushed the head of the cock inside slowly. She closed her eyes, forcing herself to relax against the feeling of being split open. She moved her hips as Kara gently gave her more at exactly the right pace. Finally she felt the tip hit bottom and the ache subside to the pleasurable feeling of being completely filled. That, combined with the pressure in her ass, was almost too much and she felt lightheaded as Kara began to thrust slowly.

Kara watched, a small smile on her face, as Laura went through her normal routine. Kara wasn’t sure if her lover was aware of the noises she made, almost pained at first before morphing into incoherent groans and grunts when she was finally stuffed and ready to be frakked. She screamed with every thrust, eyes clenched shut, cursing, grabbing at her breasts, before finally grabbing her own clit desperately and begging Kara to let her come. 

Kara frakked harder, faster until finally Laura’s eyes rolled back in her head and she made a strangled noise before her whole body began to shake with the force of her orgasm. Kara kept thrusting, slowly, gently, to draw out the aftershocks before pulling out slowly and dropping down to gather Laura to her side and whisper calming words into her ear. 

As usual, it took a few minutes for Laura to come back to herself before she turned and giggled madly into Kara’s chest. Kara grinned as she helped her lover sit up against the pillows and reached for a glass of water to hand her. 

“Oh, Gods, Kara,” Laura groaned after drinking thirstily. “Thanks a lot for giving me one more thing I have to do when I get back to work on Tuesday.”

Kara shot her a look, quite expecting to be lavished with praise for being the architect of an orgasm of those proportions. 

Laura’s eyes sparkled. 

“Now I’m gonna have to go ask the Secretary of Defense how one goes about permanent requisition of a Colonial Viper pilot.”


End file.
